


Angel Kisses

by Sweet_Tangerine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Kisses, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Fluff, Freckles, Insecurity, Kisses, M/M, just wonderful fluff, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tangerine/pseuds/Sweet_Tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets fed up with his freckles, so he tries to cover them up and Castiel doesn't approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Just a baby fic I thought of while writing another fic actually. I hope you enjoy and please talk to me in the comments if you have any suggestions/prompts/thoughts/advice etc. Thank you!

            “Why are you staring at me Cas?” Dean asked, getting frustrated feeling Castiel’s piercing gaze on him.

            “There’s something- something different about…” Cas trailed off walking closer to where Dean stood. He reached his hand up to Dean’s face and stroked one finger across Dean’s cheek. When he pulled away a light tan powder covered the tip of his finger.  “Dean is this-”

            “Make-up. Yes Cas, make-up. Don’t mention it.” Dean pushed past Castiel and sat down on the couch in a huff. Cas noticed he seemed irritable and he wanted to know why. He also didn’t want to make the situation any worse, so he sat next to Dean on the couch and they sat in silence. Cas thought and thought until it came to him a few minutes later.

            “Dean, are you…covering your freckles?” Cas turned to face Dean, studying his surprisingly even skin-tone.

            “I told you not to ask, Cas. Drop it.”

            “Because freckles are important Dean; I-” Castiel paused, “people, like freckles.”

            “Cas-”

            “Dean, I am serious, hear me out.” Dean gave a small nod and finally turned to Cas. He rested his elbow on the back edge of the couch and rotated his body so he was facing Cas, ready to hear what he had to say. “Well Dean, freckles are a blessing. Angel kisses to be exact.” Castiel rose and grabbed Dean’s wrist pulling him off the couch towards the bathroom. Dean shuffled behind reluctantly following Castiel. Castiel closed the toilet seat and sat Dean down on it. He opened the cabinet beneath the sink and pulled out a washcloth. Castiel turned the faucet on and waited for the water to get warm before wetting the washcloth thoroughly and squeezing out the excess water. He bent on his knees in front of Dean and began methodically rubbing circles across Dean’s face revealing the array of freckles hidden beneath the thin layer of makeup.

            “You see Dean, angel kisses are extraordinarily rare, which must make you quite an extraordinary person.” Castiel paused to wet the washcloth again. He returned and continued where he left off. Dean enjoyed watching Castiel scrutinize over his face, his eyebrows furrowed to the middle of his forehead. “Angels, will only kiss as a sign of comfort or sympathy towards a human in need.” Dean was relaxing into Castiel’s touch, his eyes beginning to droop slightly listening to the comforting sound of Castiel’s voice.  “Now, why would you cover up these beautiful marks of protection from the guardians of heaven?”

            Dean had to blink his eyes a few times to bring himself out of his stupor.  He was so relaxed he hadn’t processed that he had been asked a question. “Oh, um… well I felt like people were looking at my freckles all the time, and people mention them all the time. I don’t know I just wanted to make them disappear.”

            “Dean, your freckles are a fantastic gift. You are so blessed, and cared about, and it shows.” Castiel set the washcloth and cupped Dean’s cheek, running his thumb over the newly exposed freckled skin. There was a small smirk on his face as he admired Dean.

            “Well then, I don’t think I have nearly enough,” a sly grin spread across his face. Castiel straightened a bit and his hand dropped from Dean’s face as he leaned in closer.

            “One,” Castiel whispered, counting out each kiss, he gave a light peck on Dean’s cheek. “Two,” he placed a kiss on Dean’s freckled nose, adding to his already vast collection of freckles. “Three,” Castiel placed both hands on either side of Dean’s face, tilting his head downwards so Cas could kiss Dean’s forehead. “Four,” he leaned in further to kiss Dean’s neck, and blood rushed to Dean’s cheeks.

Castiel stood and straddled Dean’s hips, sitting back down on Dean’s knees, pushing his shoulders back so he looked up at Castiel. “Five,” Castiel broke the comfortable silence between them. Dean’s lips were parted slightly when Castiel closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together. Dean could almost feel the freckles forming on his skin as their lips slid languidly against one another. Dean stood and wrapped his arms around Castiel. Castiel hiked his legs up around Dean’s hips as Dean walked them towards his bedroom, their lips never separating.

 By the end of the night, Castiel had lost count, and Dean never loved his freckles more.


End file.
